


Tu

by ThomasBehar



Category: No Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasBehar/pseuds/ThomasBehar
Summary: ATTENTION: il s'agit d'un "poème" que j'ai écrit vers l'âge de 13 ans, une époque où le collège me foutait des épisodes suicidaires. Evidemment, mon jeune âge laisse place à du contenu "edgy" voire "cringy" mais je tiens quand même à vous prévenir des pensées suicidaires qui peuvent toucher les plus sensibles.Et oui, ce texte est principalement repris de "I Have a Special Plan For This World" par Thomas Ligotti (à l'époque, je pensais que c'était juste une chanson de Current 93) et "Cut Hands Has the Solution" par Whitehouse. Mon jeune âge laissait aussi place à peu d'originalité.





	Tu

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: il s'agit d'un "poème" que j'ai écrit vers l'âge de 13 ans, une époque où le collège me foutait des épisodes suicidaires. Evidemment, mon jeune âge laisse place à du contenu "edgy" voire "cringy" mais je tiens quand même à vous prévenir des pensées suicidaires qui peuvent toucher les plus sensibles. 
> 
> Et oui, ce texte est principalement repris de "I Have a Special Plan For This World" par Thomas Ligotti (à l'époque, je pensais que c'était juste une chanson de Current 93) et "Cut Hands Has the Solution" par Whitehouse. Mon jeune âge laissait aussi place à peu d'originalité.

Quand tous ceux que tu as aimé sont partis  
Quand tout ce que tu as aimé est parti  
C’est durant ce moment approprié  
Que ton plan final est exécuté

Sans un ami et sans un amour  
Tes cauchemars se complémentent avec ta solitude  
Ta vision du monde prend une forme insignifiante  
Tu n’attends plus le prochain jour

Tu reviens au même endroit chiant  
Tu revois les même gens chiants  
Tu te fais traiter de merde et tu le fais en retour  
Car tu ne tiens pas à être la plus grosse merde du jour

Rentré chez toi, tu te demandes s’il y a encore une personne qui en a quelque chose à foutre. Tu pourrais en parler mais tu ne le fais pas car tu n’aimes pas avoir l’attention. Ironiquement, il t’est arrivé de vouloir te faire volontairement du mal pour que les autres te remarquent. Ces autres qui s’en foutent de toi mais se foutent de toi. Détesté par les autres, tu détestes toi-même par la suite. Tes rêves deviennent lucides car ils représentent ta misérable vie. Tu les oublies en dormant peu, ce qui te détruit encore plus. À ce stade, tu ne penses qu’à volontairement te démolir donc autant se supprimer de ce monde. Cependant tu es médiocre au point de ne pas réussir à en finir avec toi. Tu aurais l’attention de tout le monde. Tu passerais pour celui qui voulait à tout prix se faire remarquer. Dans ce cycle vicieux, tu te tortures encore plus donc tu peux espérer que ce sera la fatigue qui t’achèvera. L’automutilation devient essentielle mais tu fais en sorte qu’elle ne te marque pas. Tu caches tes tourments derrière une apparence apathique. Et ça aide. Tu ne tiens pas à ce que ça se voit. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu considères chaque jour comme le meilleur car tu penses que le prochain ne pourra pas être aussi merdique. Tu ne penses plus à haïr les autres car tu es déjà suffisant. Tu te retrouves vide de volonté. Vide de sentiment. Vide de vie.

Tu te tues.


End file.
